With the development of technology, the popularity of personal computers has been increasing. Specially, compact, thin and light weight personal computers, such as laptop computers, tablet computers and all-in-one PCs, have become more popular in recent years.
For users to watch videos or view photos on such electronic devices more conveniently, the electronic device is usually equipped with a conventional support (stand). The support can hold the electronic device on the table with a proper inclination such that allows the users to comfortably view the electronic device without holding it.